efcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rho'ha
Rho'ha was a Taelon scientist during the races tenure on the planet Earth. Earth: Final Conflict He was a protege of the imminent Ne'eg though had never been in close proximity to Human beings. After his first encounter at the North American embassy, he neglected to give the customary greeting and later apologised for his actions. He also stated that his first encounter was intriguing. Rho'ha was involved in an experiment designed to bridge the gulf between the Companions and mankind. This involved a number of catalysts designed by Ne'eg which were added into Rho'ha in order for him to begin experience human sentience as well as emotion in order to better understand the species. Over time, Rho'ha began demonstrating a growingly aggressive nature, including participating in a combat simulation against Boone and Sandoval, defeating both using a previously vestigal organ that allowed damaging bursts of energy to be concentrated in Rho'ha's hands. However soon memories and elements of the life of the subject whose DNA was used; one Captain Johnson began to affect Rho'ha. Rho'ha soon disappeared and visited the comatose Johnson, who as a latent telepath, had been communicating with Rho'ha both in the form of transmitted emotions and with effort messages. While visiting Johnson, Rho'ha was surprised by the arrival of Johnson's former superior Major McIntyre', '''aiming to rescue his former subordinate from Taelon experimentation, reaction to McIntyre's drawn weapon and fuelled by the raw anger and combat reflexes being transmitted from Johnson, disarmed then killed the Major and fled. With his connection to the Taelon commonality damaged by the experiment, Rho'ha who like all Taelon's was used to feeling the thoughts of others constantly could only feel Johnson whose internal contradiction (that of a man who was career soldier and yet also a caring father) deeply confused the caste minded Rho'ha, who visited Johnson's home and forced his family to show him footage of Johnson's life. Frustrated by the home life presented as opposed to Johnson's combat days, Rho'ha decided that anything that did not serve the purpose of his 'caste' was a distraction and resolved to kill Johnson's family even as Johnson mentally begged him to stop. This was initially prevented by the arrival of Protector William Boone who had been summoned by mental messages from Johnson. Boone engaged the enraged Taelon and after an initial element of surprise struggled to overcome the superior strength and speed of the Taelon and was soon at the unstable Taelon's mercy. Rho'ha however was disabled when, with assistance from Da'an, a semi conscious Johnson disconnected his own life support, severing the connection to Rho'ha who was left alone and disoriented and thus stunned and captured by Boone. ' ''' (Episode: Pandora's Box) In the aftermath of this, Rho'ha was held in isolation by the Taelon's and numerous attempts were made to purge him of his emplanted human DNA. In time however his action came to light in security camera footage and it was agreed that Rho'ha be tried in human court, with DA Joshua Doors prosecuting with Sandoval and Boone defending and Zo'or acting as the Taelon representative on the jury. Initially Rho'ha remained calm on the stand, with little sign of his earlier instablity. However Joshua Doors who had been secretly informed of the nature of the experiment that caused Rho'ha's instability used this to pressure Rho'ha and under this pressure, Rho'ha broke and lashed out before being restrained. Despite this thanks to a successful cross referencing of a key witness of Boone and an effective closing argument from Sandoval, Rho'ha seemed to possess as strong case for self-defence. However Zo'or successfully convinced the other jurors not only to vote guilty but to call for death. In a last ditch attempt Boone argued that as public policy on the death penalty applies to humans only it could not be applied to a Taelon. This was accepted and Rho'ha was sentenced to incarceration in a joint Human-Taelon facility until such time as the law makers has determined whether Taelon's could be executed under human law. Rho'ha then returned to the mothership having been allowed time to put his affairs in order. There Zo'or visited and confirmed that the affect of Johnson's DNA implant was irreversable and that the risk of humanity learning that they had performed such an experiment was unacceptable. Rho'ha then asked Zo'or to convey his gratitude to the manner in which Boone had fought for him (claiming it made him proud to carry a piece of humanity), before willing himself to die. (Episode: Law and Order) Category:Characters